bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Ignika
The Kanohi Ignika is the Legendary Mask of Life. The mask was created by the Great Beings, to ensure that the Great Spirit would function if its' life was endangered, and to drain the life force of the inhabitants if the Matoran Universe was destabilized beyond the point of salvation. When Mata Nui was killed by Makuta Teridax, the mask was used by the Toa Mahri to revive him, but was cast out into the cosmos, with Mata Nui's spirit trapped inside, after Teridax claimed control of the universe. It landed on Bara Magna, where it created a body for Mata Nui, who was then drawn into the Skrall War. History The Kanohi Ignika was crafted by the Great Beings over 100,000 years ago, forged in the fortress of the Valley of the Maze on Spherus Magna, and cooled in caverns of ice. It was created so that if Mata Nui's life-force was damaged, he could be healed. Its' other purpose was to drain life from every organism in the Matoran Universe as a fail-safe, in case it did not conform to how the Great Beings envisioned it. The Great Beings also designed and programmed several contingencies within the Ignika; one of these plans was the Golden Armor, destined for use by Toa Mata Tahu, which was to be used in the event that solid Antidermis ran amok. The Kanohi Ignika was first placed in a golden armored shell to protect it, until a Great Being became curious about the mask. He opened the shell and grabbed the mask. The Kanohi Ignika sensed that the Great Being was not destined to use it, but it shared its' power with him anyway, believing it to be a wonderful gift. As a result, everything around the Great Being came to life. Each object then cried out to him, pleading for their needs to be filled. Eventually, he went insane and the other Great Beings had to lock him up to prevent him from bringing other objects to life. A short time later, the Kanohi Ignika was moved to the center of the Southern Continent near the village of Voya Nui, inside the Matoran Universe. The two Great Beings who brought it there used their weapons to dig a hole in the ground, creating chambers and steps along the way. Eventually, they stopped far below the surface and formed the Chamber of Life, where they then built a pedestal. One of them removed the Kanohi Ignika from its' shell using special tools. He placed it on the pedestal, and the pair left. They later put many traps in place and installed Umbra as protection. The mask also created guards of its' own, such as the Protodax. Many tried to take the mask over the years, but none ever reached the chamber. Around the year 78,100 B.G.C., when Mata Nui was weakened because of the Great Disruption, a team of Toa led by Jovan, managed to reach the Chamber of Life. The mask sensed that they were destined to use it, and allowed the Toa Voya to take it to Karda Nui, where one member used it to heal Mata Nui. The member was consumed by the mask's power in the process, and the rest of the Toa returned the Kanohi Ignika to its' chamber, afraid of the mask's power. Great Cataclysm The mask remained in the chamber for many millennia, surviving the Great Cataclysm that shook the Matoran Universe, which shot Voya Nui to the surface of Aqua Magna and turned it into an island. The Kanohi Ignika began to sense that something was fundamentally wrong with the universe's fabric of life. It also sensed that beings on the surface wanted it. One group, the Piraka, wanted it for treacherous reasons, and another group, the Toa Inika, wanted to save the dying Great Spirit. Wanting another guardian, the mask used its' powers to draw Vezon, a half-Skakdi that coveted it, to the Chamber of Life. Upon reaching and touching the Mask of Life, Vezon's feet were fused to an enlarged Fenrakk. The Kanohi Ignika also fused itself to the back of his head and granted its' new guardian special powers. Over time, however, the mask grew to dislike Vezon, and had already found a new potential guardian: a Matoran named Matoro. It also turned silver, beginning its' countdown to drain life from the universe, as it realized it was in danger from the Piraka and Vezon. At that time, Matoro was in a tunnel leading to Karzahni that absorbed all light and sound. The mask used its' powers to become as a living being in the tunnel with him. Matoro, believing it was one of his friends, grabbed the being's hand and led him out of the tunnel, only to realize that his friends had already passed through. Matoro had passed the mask's test, and the mask wished to replace Vezon with Matoro as a guardian. A few days later, the Piraka arrived to take the mask for themselves. Vezon was successful in defeating them, but the Toa Inika arrived immediately afterward, and were slightly more successful in holding him off. At one point in the fight, Jaller used his powers to melt the floor beneath Vezon. Vezon, knowing it would merely make his Fenrakk more powerful, urged the monstrous spider into the lava. Fenrakk emerged as the Kardas Dragon, with Vezon still partnered with it. Jaller had Kongu use his Suletu to project the mask's thoughts into Vezon. As Vezon was distracted by the knowledge that the mask did not want him, Jaller fired a special Zamor at Vezon and Kardas, freezing them in time and space. With the Piraka defeated, the balance of good and evil in the universe tipped back to the light side just far enough for the Kanohi Ignika to revert to its' golden color. Kongu told Matoro to take the mask, as he had learned from it while reading its' thoughts, that it wanted Matoro to be its' guardian. Matoro easily removed the Kanohi Ignika from Vezon, but the mask sensed that it was not yet time for it to be used. It then forced the now-unfrozen Kardas Dragon to free it from Matoro's grip, and the mask flew up the staircase to the surface. The Toa chased after the Mask of Life, but it moved only close enough for them to see it. The mask eventually reached the surface and plunged into the sea, where it sensed the universe was most damaged, hoping the Toa would follow. Hahli tried to retrieve the mask, but she could not stand up against the enormous water pressure. Mahri Nui The Kanohi Ignika continued to sink into the ocean, but upon making contact with the mutagenic waters of [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]], the mask slowly started to erode away, its' energy being released in the form of air. It finally found salvation from the toxic water in Kyrehx, a Ga-Matoran sentry on Mahri Nui's edge. She at first believed it was a piece of debris, until the mask called to her. She rushed to the mask and returned to her post. As she did so, she recognized it for a Kanohi, and decided to show it to the council. However, the mask had cursed her, causing plant life to attack her. When she tried to get to a school to show it to her instructor, the plants around her reached out and trapped her. Soon after, a Po-Matoran named Dekar came and rescued her from the flora. Kyrehx no longer wanted the mask, and left it behind with Dekar. He decided to take the mask to the school later, as he had to hunt. The mask also cursed him, so that anything he would strike would heal itself. During Dekar's hunt, he encountered a Venom Eel. Finding it strange to see an extra-aggressive Venom Eel in open water, Dekar attacked it. However, the eel healed itself instantly after every strike given to it. Giving up, he returned to the city, only to learn there were thousands of Venom Eels headed for the city. At the city wall, he manned an Air Launcher for protection. However, the damage done by weapon was undone instantly as well. Dekar realized it was because of the mask and decided the only thing to do was to destroy it. He swam as far away from Mahri Nui as he could, so no other Matoran would take the mask and be cursed. On the way, however, he saw Mantax and Kalmah, two of the Barraki warlords who sought the mask, and they started to chase him. He barely managed to reach a cave, and was about to shatter the mask with a rock when the mask reacted. An energy beam shot out from it and enlarged a Venom Eel until it was 300-feet-long, to use as a guardian. The gigantic Venom Eel struck Dekar and Kalmah, knocking them both out. Mantax, who had barely gotten out of the way, then fled the scene. Dekar regained consciousness and began to wonder whether the mask could use its' powers without being worn. He touched the mask, and it filled his mind with its' history, from its' creation to when it had sunk to Mahri Nui. Eventually, the Barraki arrived with Brutaka. Dekar threatened to destroy the Kanohi Ignika, but Brutaka claimed that Dekar could trust him. Dekar refused to surrender the mask. Ehlek then shot a jolt of electricity at Dekar, forcing him to drop the mask. Pridak grabbed it and proclaimed that even Mata Nui would fall before him. The Kanohi Ignika sent out a massive wave of light, which illuminated the whole Pit and all of Mahri Nui. The wave of light transformed the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri as a call for help. Shortly thereafter, the Mask of Life transformed the dying Dekar into a near-duplicate of Hydraxon for additional protection. Later, the Barraki decided to give the Mask of Life to Nocturn. He briefly possessed it, but dropped the mask while fighting the new Hydraxon. After defeating Nocturn, Hydraxon decided to destroy the mask because of how dangerous he considered it, and opened fire on it with his Cordak Blaster. Acting quickly, Hahli brushed aside the missile by controlling a current of water. During her struggle with Hydraxon, Mantax stole the mask and was cursed. He then demanded that the other Barraki meet with him. During the meeting, Mantax lost the mask when a landslide covered the group. Jaller and Matoro tried to get the mask, but were stopped by Hydraxon and then a Maxilos robot possessed by Teridax. Jaller managed to slap at the mask and send it towards Matoro, who grabbed it and managed to escape. Before [[The Cord|"The Cord"]] was shattered by the Toa Mahri, an enlarged Gadunka, the 300-foot-long-Venom Eel, and an ancient sea monster attacked the team. During the fight, Gadunka was able to grab the Kanohi Ignika. Responding out of fear, the mask cursed Gadunka, making it shrink. Hydraxon then tried to take the mask, but was talked out of it by Matoro. After ''"The Cord" was shattered, Matoro began to follow the island to where the mask needed to be used. Unfortunately, it was too late; Mata Nui had died, and the mask stopped glowing. However, Matoro continued to follow Voya Nui to the Southern Continent, hoping against hope that there was a way to bring the Great Spirit back. He managed to dive under the island just before it sealed the hole to Karda Nui. Matoro then put on the mask at the suggestion of a mysterious voice. Once Matoro did so, he learned what was to happen and he had to die. He accepted this without fear and used the mask to teleport the Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui, as a last act of friendship. The Mask of Life then converted Matoro into pure energy and combined him with its' powers. It used the energy to resurrect Mata Nui, giving life once more to the universe. Karda Nui After being used by Matoro, the Kanohi Ignika fell into the Swamp of Secrets. Inspired by the courage that the Toa of Ice had displayed, the Kanohi Ignika decided to experience life as a hero, forming a Toa's body and weapons for itself using organic molecules from the swamp. It also created a Skyboard based off the vehicles in Mahri Nui. Calling itself "Toa Ignika", the mask sensed the Toa Nuva fighting above in the Stalactite Villages and flew up to join them. Toa Ignika located the Toa Nuva Phantoka as they traveled toward the Shadow Leech Hive. There, he saved the three Toa and three Av-Matoran by speeding up the life processes of a Rahi, which was about to assault them. Stunned by Toa Ignika's potential, the Toa Nuva welcomed him into their group, although they were not aware of his true identity, nor did they recognize the mask. Later, in the Shadow Leech Hive, Toa Ignika was portrayed as a giant monster in a mental illusion cast by Makuta Mutran. Seeing him as an enemy, the Toa and Matoran unknowingly lashed out at their ally. Feeling confused and angry, Toa Ignika decided his companions were not worthy of life and sped up their aging. Realizing that the monster was an illusion, the Toa ineffectively pleaded with Toa Ignika to stop killing them. Pohatu then used his power to cause the ground beneath Toa Ignika to erupt. Distracted, the effects were ceased as the Toa of Life was pinned to the wall by Pohatu, who released him after a stunned realization that Toa Ignika was wearing the Mask of Life. Toa Ignika was then captured along with the other Toa when Antroz, Chirox, and Vamprah ambushed them. He was later freed by Pohatu, and helped to destroy the Shadow Leech vats by smashing through them using the shared power of the Kakama Nuva. Toa Ignika then used his powers to kill the living stone that supported the hive, sending it crashing down into the swamp. During a fierce battle in the sky, Toa Ignika was attacked by Icarax and was almost thrown off his Skyboard. Angered, he devolved the Makuta back into a biomechanical being using his energies. Defeating Icarax, Toa Ignika guarded him while the Toa Nuva left for the swamp, barring him from pursuing the Toa. Icarax later revealed to the mask of his ability to drain the universe of all life, in an attempt to enrage and confuse the Ignika. He abandoned Icarax to reveal this dire information to his newfound allies. Toa Ignika eventually developed the ability to speak and explained to the Toa Nuva that he was not just wearing the Mask of Life - he was the Mask of Life. He further confirmed to them of his countdown to the death of the universe, which could only be stopped by awakening Mata Nui. Toa Ignika followed the Toa Nuva into the Codrex, and watched as they began the steps to revive the Great Spirit, given to them by the previously collected Keystones. The process was too slow however as the countdown became critical, and the Toa Nuva realized that the Ignika could provide the energy needed immediately. Toa Ignika knew that doing so would end his existence as a living being, and debated on whether or not to sacrifice his new body to awaken the Great Spirit. After some deliberation and encouragement by Tahu and Gali, he chose to awaken Mata Nui, its' body disintegrating with energy while accomplishing the task. The Kanohi Ignika remained in the Codrex, amidst the now-restarting Energy Storms. However, Teridax had taken over the body of Mata Nui, and was in need of a place to retain Mata Nui's recently expelled spirit. Knowing of the Kanohi Ignika's potential to obliterate the universe, Teridax placed the mind and spirit of Mata Nui in the Kanohi Ignika, and expelled it from his body. Mata Nui's mind soon dominated the Ignika, and the mask continued to drift throughout the universe, waiting for a chance to return. Bara Magna Mata Nui and the mask later crash-landed on Bara Magna. Instinctively acting out of self-preservation, the Kanohi Ignika created a body for the former Great Spirit, which Mata Nui slowly grew accustomed to. When a native creature of the planet touched the mask, the Kanohi Ignika reacted, transforming the Scarabax Beetle Click into a shield. When Mata Nui was fighting Strakk in Vulcanus, the stinger tail he had taken from a Vorox was pushed back against the Kanohi Ignika. Touching it, the stinger tail was transformed into a sword. Mata Nui eventually learned how to use the mask's powers by himself. After the Attack on Tajun, Mata Nui used the Kanohi Ignika to imbue Elemental Powers within the Glatorian Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, Tarix, and Vastus, as well as upgrade their weapons. Mata Nui later used the mask to alter the Agori Metus into a snake, as punishment for his traitorous actions. After Mata Nui retrieved a power source from the Valley of the Maze, he traveled into the control room of the prototype robot and removed the Kanohi Ignika from his body, causing the body made by the Ignika to dissolve. Mata Nui then released his spirit from the mask into the robot. The Kanohi Ignika, having received a message from Tren Krom, appeared before Tahu as he exited the Matoran Universe. The Kanohi Ignika proceeded to devolve Tahu back into a Toa Mata and spoke to him about the Golden Armor. After making the armor for Tahu, the Toa eventually used it to destroy the opposing Rahkshi, and Mata Nui was able to kill Teridax as a result. By combining the powers of the prototype robot and the Kanohi Ignika, Mata Nui bathed the newly reformed Spherus Magna in energy and revitalized the desert, creating a new, fertile land. The robot collapsed, though the time Mata Nui had spent in the Ignika created a bond between the two, and drew him back to the Kanohi Ignika. Mata Nui spoke to the population of Spherus Magna and the Matoran Universe through the Kanohi Ignika, expressing a desire to stay within the mask, and not to interfere with their affairs. He retreated into the Kanohi Ignika, the mask's personality being dominated once more. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, after Matoro failed to use the Mask of Life in time, he put it on anyway and used it to transport himself and the other Toa Mahri back to Metru Nui. The mask did not turn him into energy, as Mata Nui could not be saved outside of Karda Nui. Since there was no reason for it to be used after Mata Nui's death, it was later locked safely away on the Isle of Mata Nui. Abilities & Traits The Toa Ignika was not a true Toa, as the Mask of Life had simply made a body for itself because it wanted to see what it would be like to be a Toa and be admired by others, after seeing how Matoro had accepted his fate without fear. Toa Ignika acted on his emotions similarly to a well-guarded toddler. While the mask itself does not have a gender, Toa Ignika liked to think of itself as a male, in honor of the two Toa who used it. Upon creation, Toa Ignika had no knowledge of spoken language, although he later learned by observing others speak. Powers The Kanohi Ignika's Life powers allow it to do virtually anything with life except to resurrect it without the aid of a destined user. It can absorb and/or control life energies, resulting in death. Toa Ignika could also do a Life Nova Blast, and commonly attacked by accelerating a target's aging rate. The Mask of Life can also be used to waken Mata Nui. When the mask was exposed to the Pit Mutagen, it began to corrode and crumble away, and also started to leak out Life energy in the form of air. Although it has stopped cracking now that it is no longer exposed to the Pit Mutagen, the damage already done has not been repaired. Besides regenerating Mata Nui's life force, the Kanohi Ignika also has a fail-safe built into it by the Great Beings. If the Matoran Universe is deemed to be beyond hope, then the mask will kill all organisms in the universe after a set amount of time. This was implemented because the Great Beings were unsure if the universe they created would work as they wished, and if it did not, then the universe could be destroyed before things grew worse. The Kanohi Ignika will start the countdown by first turning from gold to silver, and later to black when the actual time comes. How long the mask's countdown takes depends on how unbalanced the universe is. It is impossible to create a Great, Noble, or Powerless versions of the Kanohi Ignika, as a weaker mask would not be able to contain the power within itself. The Kanohi Dezaelus, Kanohi Vahi, Kanohi Ignika, and Kanohi Pauti are all of the same power level because Time, Life, and Creation are equal fundamental forces of the Galactic Universe. The mask can bestow itself and others with powers, such as the abilities it gave to Vezon. It can also restore power to a being, such as undoing a Toa's transformation into a Turaga. Example Usages While the Kanohi Ignika has many Life-based powers, not all of them have been demonstrated. Below is a list of known examples of its' powers: *The mask can appear in many different forms, like life itself. *The mask drew Vezon to itself by influencing him. *The mask created a physical manifestation of itself to test Matoro in ''Dark Destiny. *In City of the Lost, the Kanohi Ignika leaked Life energy in the form of air. *The mask transformed the Toa Inika into the Toa Mahri in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask changed Dekar into a duplicate of Hydraxon in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask enlarged a Gadunka via leaked Life energy in Prisoners of the Pit. *The mask turned Matoro into life-force energy, and used him and its' powers together to resurrect Mata Nui in Downfall. *The mask crafted a body for itself in Shadows in the Sky. *Toa Ignika accelerated the aging of two of the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran in Shadows in the Sky, then reversed their aging back to what they should be. *Toa Ignika devolved Icarax in Shadows in the Sky. *Mata Nui used the Ignika to give five Glatorian Elemental Powers in The Legend Reborn. Curses The Kanohi Ignika is only destined to be worn by certain beings. When a destined user utilizes the mask, they will be consumed by its' power. If anything other than the destined user even touches the mask, they are cursed by it. The following beings have been cursed by the Mask of Life: *An unknown Great Being - Inanimate objects around him came to life and cried out their needs to him. As this was the first time the mask used its' powers, it accidentally made the Great Being's curse permanent. *Vezon - Became attached to an enlarged Fenrakk and granted powers. *Kyrehx - Nearby plant life grew quickly and sought to entangle her. *Dekar - Became unable to kill any organism. *Pridak - Enhanced his mental characteristics, such as insanity, anger, etc. *Nocturn - Instantly killed any living being he touched. *Mantax - Sapped the life force of those nearby. *A specific Gadunka - Could devolve beings, including itself. Forms The Mask of Life has many of the qualities of life itself, taking different forms and having its' own simple, but cognitive, mind. It can also communicate telepathically and create bodies out of organic molecules. Here are some the forms/bodies the mask has utilized: Tools Toa Ignika was equipped with a Lifeblade, a Midak Skyblaster, and a Skyboard. The Kanohi Ignika created all of these by manipulating organic molecules. All of these were destroyed when Toa Ignika sacrificed himself to awaken Mata Nui. BIONICLE.com Stats: Bearers The Mask of Life is unable to be worn by a normal being, and can only be used by one who is destined to use it. Anyone else who touches the mask is cursed by it. The mask has had only two destined users, who have been consumed by the mask's sheer power. The mask also created a physical body for itself, the "Toa Ignika": *An Unknown Toa Voya - Briefly; now deceased. *Toa Mahri Matoro - Briefly; now deceased. *Mata Nui - Actually posesses the mask. Guardians The Mask of Life can use its' powers to make guardians for itself whenever it feels like it needs them. Although there is no limit to the number of guardians the mask can have, there can only be one destined bearer alive at a time. Unlike a guardian, the destined bearer can touch the mask without being cursed. Below is a list of the Kanohi Ignika's known guardians: *Axonn (Formerly) *Brutaka (Formerly) *Protodax (Formerly) *Umbra (Formerly) *Vezon (Formerly) *Vezon's Fenrakk/Kardas Dragon (Formerly) *300-Foot-Long Mutant Venom Eel (Formerly) *Matoro (Formerly) *Hydraxon (Formerly) *Mata Nui Quotes Trivia *The body on the mask's front was initially based off of Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. This body, specifically its' humanoid shape, is representative of Mata Nui. The symbol representing Mata Nui is the same as the one on the Codrex and the same one that the Turaga used to represent The Legend of Mata Nui. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 3: Showdown'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' (In a Flashback) *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Battle in the Deep!'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE: Toa Mahri'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''The Kingdom'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance as "Toa Ignika") *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 14: Endgame '' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: Desert of Danger'' *''Comic 4: Before the Storm'' *''BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' *''Sahmad's Tale'' (In an Illusion; Not Mentioned By Name) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Mata Nui's Guide to Bara Magna'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Battle for Power'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Final Battle Animation'' *''Glatorian Legends Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Prepare for Battle'' *''Glatorian Arena 2'' *''Glatorian Arena 3'' See Also *Gallery:Ignika Category:Objects Category:Kanohi